


[Fic - Merlin] Twice the Fun

by openmoments



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, m1/m2/a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openmoments/pseuds/openmoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kylezy was not having a good day a few days ago, and had the brain wave of what would happen if there was a Merlin 1, a Merlin 2, and Arthur. As is her favourite, there would of course be porn involved. So I did my absolute best. This is only part one, and not quite as much Arthur as I was planning HOWEVER! There will be. And it will be porny. ♥ ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fic - Merlin] Twice the Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylezy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kylezy).



> kylezy was not having a good day a few days ago, and had the brain wave of what would happen if there was a Merlin 1, a Merlin 2, and Arthur. As is her favourite, there would of course be porn involved. So I did my absolute best. This is only part one, and not quite as much Arthur as I was planning HOWEVER! There will be. And it will be porny. ♥ ♥

“Ummm, Gaius?” Merlin’s panicked voice floated from his room, something Gaius more than wished happened less often than it did.  
Gaius sighed and put down the beaker he had been examining and called out, “One to ten?” as he made his way to his apprentice’s room.  
There was a pause, longer than Gaius would have liked and then he heard, “Seven,” followed closely by Merlin correcting himself with, “No, eleven.”  
Gaius frowned as he stopped outside the door. Merlin didn’t normally correct himself, and if he did, there wasn’t normally such a large difference. Pausing for a moment before having to face the mess that Merlin had managed to land himself into, once again. One of these days, well, one could always hope, couldn’t they?   
Knowing he couldn’t put it off forever, Gaius pushed the door open tentatively and glanced quickly around the room, taking account for everything and then frowning when nothing seemed to have grown legs, blown up, taken over Camelot, or, even worse, could be found out by Uther. (Not that Merlin was something Uther was thrilled to see on a daily basis, but, Gaius thought they were making progress.)  
Speaking of, the boy was sitting in the middle of his bed, back straight in his, out of character, clean room. Thoroughly confused now, Gaius opened the door all the way and asked Merlin, “I see nothing the matter. What did you call me about?”   
Merlin looked up through his eyelashes, the expression sheepish. Before he could say anything, Merlin jumped up from the bed behind Merlin and said, “I cloned myself.” His expression was unreadable for a moment and all of a sudden Gaius felt lightheaded. Noticing his expression, the first Merlin rushed to add, “I don’t know how it happened, Gaius. I really don’t. I was just practicing my magic like I’ve been for months and then....well....I saw a spell I hadn’t practiced before, and I figured I should, so I did, and well...” he trailed off, his explanation losing momentum as he fell silent.   
“Merlin! After everything that’s happened, did you not think before you tried that spell? You, of all people, should know what happens to those that do not treat magic with respect.”  
Looking perfectly chastised, both Merlins bowed their heads at the reprimand, and answered in unison, “Yes, Gaius.”   
Then the second Merlin asked quietly, “Is there any way to fix it?”  
Taking a deep breathe and closing his eyes, Gaius thought for a moment, “I’m really not sure. Duplication is a tricky skill to handle, especially the duplication of a living creature,” he said, the notes of admiration and pride the only congratulations that both Merlins knew they would get. “You’ve created a brand new being, causing particles and energy and everything else that goes into a human to be created, something which will expel great amounts of all of that when we attempt to correct this mistake of yours,” Gaius explained, already feeling a headache coming on.   
“Oh...,” the first Merlin said, a sad looking creeping into his eyes. There was a pause in the little room, and then he added, “Is my...clone,” he paused, cleared his throat, and continued, “Is my clone exactly like me then?” he asked, turning to look at the thing he had created.  
Gaius nodded slowly, “Yes. But, he won’t be for long.”  
Both Merlins looked at Giaus, confusion evident on their faces.   
“You see, up until this point, your duplicate has experienced everything that you have,” Gaius explained, “But, from this point on, he’ll have his own experiences, which will change him. At best, only a little, at worst, well,” Gaius didn’t complete his sentence and the first Merlin felt a lump of dread forming in his stomach.   
“So, what do we do, Gaius?” he asked after a moment.  
Gaius’s eyes widened in amusement, “Oh, not me, Merlin. He’s yours. It’s your responsibility to keep him out of trouble and make sure no one sees the two of you together.” He paused for effect and then added, “Especially Uther. I don’t think I have to warn you what would happen if he were to find out.”  
Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, “Understood.”

Of course, keeping the clone of a person who continually managed to find trouble was no easy task. At first, Merlin tried keeping...himself, as it where, in his rooms. When that didn’t work, he aimed at keeping him in Gaius’s chambers, his eyes pleading with the older man to, “Please? Just while I’m gone? Keep an eye on him. You don’t need to do anything else,” but, of course, Gaius just shook his head in a way that meant, “You’re the one who messed up and it’s now your job to take care of it, and really? I’m just going to sit here and watch you squirm as a little bit of shit goes down.” Which, if Merlin was entirely honest, would be what he would do if their positions were switched.   
Instead, he just sighed in annoyance, glared at his clone, who gave him that innocent smile he had perfected as a child and just hoped that the idiot didn’t set the castle on fire in his departure.

“Merlin! I asked for the brown boots with the wheat coloured stitching and brass buckles. Not for these ones,” Arthur complained, holding up a pair of riding boots.   
Furrowing his brow, Merlin said, “That’s what those are!”   
Rolling his eyes because, really? His servant was a complete idiot who really needed to learn his place (which, if he had his way would be on his knees but that was going dangerous places and he wasn’t exactly decent at the moment to begin with), and , “Merlin. These are the brown boots with the golden stitching and brass buckles,” he explained slowly, knowing that that was the only way Merlin could understand instructions. “I really don’t know how you can’t tell the difference. It’s quite obvious, really.”  
“Oh yes. Quite obvious,” Merlin agreed, and while Arthur was glad that he was starting to see things his way, he had the feeling that there might have been a bit of sarcasm to that comment.   
“What’s gotten you so loopy, Merlin?” he asked as he accepted the new pair of boots from Merlin. “You’ve been more absent minded than usual. Which,” he added as he pulled on his pants and fastened his belt, “I didn’t actually think was possible, but you always seem to exceed expectations,” he finished as he pulled on the boots, tucking his pants into them as well.  
“Well, that’s what I do, Sire,” his servant answered, “Exceed expectations. Continually.”   
This time Arthur knew that he was being disrespectful and the thought of punishing his manservant for that crime was a more than appealing one, but, of course, a road he couldn’t take. So, instead, he said, “Good thing there’s only one of you, Merlin. Goodness knows what we’d do if there were more.”  
At this point, Arthur was busy preening in the mirror, admiring the way the light hit his hair and made it shine so, that he completely missed the ashen look that had fallen on his manservant’s face at that comment.

While Merlin was busy mocking Arthur in a subtle way that made it entirely appropriate, Merlin 2.0 was wondering the castle, having snuck away from Gaius’s wondering watchful eye. If his (well, Merlin’s, the Original) memory served him correctly down the next hallway was Gawain’s chambers. Merlin grinned at the memories that his brain had of that specific set of chambers.   
He also knew that Gawain would be skipping practice today. While he was a good knight, an honourable knight, there were some things that being a knight simply did not come before. On the top of that list was, without a doubt, fucking Merlin into the sheets until they were sweaty and boneless, breathless and aching with pleasure. Oh yes, Merlin 2.0 knew that that was exactly what he was walking into and couldn’t wait to show the older man a few tricks that his original was too shy to try out, but that he was more than willing to.   
Looking both ways down the hallway, Merlin checked to make sure he was alone before he knocked on Gawain’s door. His friend opened the door, still in his sleeping clothes, that ridiculously cocky and sexy, yet innocent and playful smile welcomed him. Oh yes, this was going to be fun, he thought as his mouth collided with Gawain’s and the door slammed shut behind them.

Merlin, the Original, was not in a good mood. Not only was there a second one of him walking around, causing havoc and mischief and who knew what else, but Arthur had detained him in his room with useless questions such as, “Do these pants make my bottom look big?” and he was, without a doubt, late for the thing he had been looking forward to all week: fucking Gawain.   
Sure, if he had his way, it’d be Arthur who’d be opening him up and causing his mouth to sputter out obscene sounds and words and, “Oh gods, pleasepleasepleaseplease. Right there. Yes. Don’tstop.Don’tyoudarestop.”   
Then there was Gawain, all hot and dirty and filthy, more than Merlin had ever realized, leaning down, his mouth doing this obscene thing with his ear and rasping out, “Or else what, Merlin? You going to punish me? Teach me a lesson? Show me what a bad boy I am?” teeth scraping the shell of Merlin’s ear as his tongue flicked in and out, teasing, always teasing, breathe puffing cool on Merlin’s sweat soaked skin.   
Oh, Merlin really, really wanted to take Gawain up on that offer. Wanted to flip them over, evil glint in his eye and tell him, “Yes, I’m going to punish you. Turn you over and spank that pretty little arse of yours til it’s red and then spank it some more. Make you beg me to stop, beg me to keep going, beg me to fuck you til you can’t speak.” He knew that Gawain would love that, his hard dick growing even harder, larger, precome leaking out even more. Yeah, Gawain would love that. Merlin would love that. Having Gawain’s pretty little ass up in the air, shaking a little bit as he waited, as they both waited, in anticipation. The sound of the first smack in the now silent, hot room. Gawain moaning, Merlin getting harder at the sound. And again and again and again.   
Thing was, Merlin knew if he tried to do something like that, it would fall apart. Something would, inevitably go wrong and Merlin would make an idiot of himself, the mood would be broken and well, no sex for either of them.   
Speaking of sex for either of them, he was really late.

Merlin’s memory was no where near as good as what Merlin was experiencing right now. Sure, the memories he had placed Gawain as a little bigger, some more finesse, a little sexier. Which, if he stopped to think about it, was slightly impossible. Because Gawain was impressively big, had enough finesse to make up for his (usual) lack of it, and the sexiness was off the charts.   
And all Gawain had done was play with his nipples a bit and trailed a hand down the inside of his thigh.  
“What’re you thinking about, love?” Gawain asked, breathe causing goosebumps to raise along Merlin’s body as it hit the wet patch Gawain had been working on his neck.   
“How fucking brilliant you are,” Merlin panted hand winding in Gawain’s long, brown hair.   
Merlin felt Gawain’s chuckles against his neck as much as heard them and then moaned loudly as he felt Gawain’s teasing hand find gold and grasped his aching cock firmly.   
“Love, you really have no idea,” Gawain promised, fitting his mouth to Merlin’s before making his way down the lithe, pale body, nipping the smooth skin until he got to Merlin’s cock.   
Raising himself up on his elbows, Merlin caught Gawain’s eye and held it as the other man opened his mouth and took the tip of Merlin’s cock into his mouth. Moaning, Merlin resisted the urge to close his eyes, instead reveling in watching Gawain do something that he was, undeniably, very talented at.   
Noting Merlin’s appreciation, Gawain grinned around the prick in his mouth and concentrated at the task at hand. Relaxing his jaw, he brought more of Merlin’s prick into his mouth, his tongue first feeling the slit, licking the pre-come up, before wrapping around the width that filled his mouth. Then, he slipped his mouth all the way back to the tip, teasing it again, before going up further.   
He did this slowly, torturously, milking the sounds that came from Merlin’s mouth, loving how Merlin begged, pleaded, was thisclose to crying, his voice wrecked. At some point, Merlin had sat up completely, letting him thread his hands through Gawain’s hair, trying to push, trying to get all of him into the mouth that was promising release and delivering pure, blissful torture instead.  
“Please, Gawain. God, please. Your mouth. Your actual fucking mouth. Do you know what....what....oh fuck. What you do to me? With that fucking mouth. Oh, please, GawainGawainGawainohfuckGawain,” and this was what Gawain loved the most. The words that would spill from Merlin’s mouth at a simple blowjob.   
Knowing how Merlin would react with what else he had in mind, he brought Merlin’s swelled dick so that only the tip was inside his mouth, and then, swallowed it all down, eliciting another round of praise and begging from that beautiful mouth. Letting it drop from his mouth and wiping the spit that had accumulated there, he put his hands on the mattress next to Merlin’s legs and brought his mouth up to Merlin’s, promising himself that Merlin’s mouth would be bruised for hours after this. That was a challenge he was most willing to accept, he thought with a smile as he pushed Merlin down onto the bed and reached into the night table for the jar of oil he kept there, for a very specific purpose.

Merlin rushed down the hall, the air bursting out of his chest, cursing the entire day over the fact that he was going to have so little time with Gawain this week. It was the one thing a week he could count on looking forward to, and every minute was precious.   
As he skidded down the corridor to Gawain’s room, he could hear what sounded like faint moans as he neared the door. Pausing and placing his ear against Gawain’s door, Merlin’s face twisted in anger as he heard his own moans coming from the other side of the door.   
Anger rooted him to the spot and his ear stayed pressed as he heard his own voice begging Gawain for, “Please, Gawain! Moremoremoremore. Ohohoh, yeah, ri-ri-rightthere.” Merlin wants to barge down the door, demand that his mirror image get the fuck out of the bed. But, of course, that’s not going to happen because that would land him in even more trouble than he would really care to think about and, as good as sex with Gawain is, it’s not worth having both his heads cut off when he gets found out.   
There’s a pause on the other side of the door, save for heavy panting. What came next made his eyebrows jump into his hairline.   
“Yes, yes. Please, Merlin!” he heard Gawain plead, which was followed by a loud SMACK! and two loud moans overlapping each other.   
“More!” SMACK! “Please!” SMACK! “Merlin!” SMACK!  
He heard his own voice saying, “You like that, don’t you, Gawain? Having your bottom spanked, all red and sore. You want more, don’t you?”   
His eyes widened and he recognized one of his greatest being enacted on the other side of the door. Looking down, he realized how hard he was and groaned. Now he was hard, and definitely not getting fucked any time soon. Hearing footsteps, he snapped to attention and peered down the hallway and then let out a sigh of relief as they passed by.   
Knowing that Arthur would be looking for him, he reluctantly left the hallway and made his way to his master’s chambers, promising himself that he would get to yell and scream at himself later.


End file.
